Tweedia
|jap = ツイディア|d = 04:14|pe = Yasuda Rei|ap = Vocal Album 2 Character Album 5|wr = Chinatsu Kiseki}} '|ツイディア||5 = is the first character song of Junsuina Akari sung by her voice actress, Yasuda Rei.}} Lyrics Romaji= Arigato, tonari ni i te kure te sore dake de kagayaku yo ano toki no ano shunkan iki nante deki nai kurai hitori kiri kurayami de tatazun de ta shiawase o sagasu tabi mayotte ha miushinai itsuka ra ka tomaru koto o wasure te i ta? Dou shi ta no?? anata no koe ga shi ta no. yatto mitsukerare ta hontou no ?ai? arigato, tonari ni i te kure te sore dake de tsuyoku nareru ki ga shi ta hitori de tsurai toki ga ki te mo kowaku nai yo ne shinjiteru no kizuna o donna toki mo ugokidasu machi no naka ichi ho o fumidasu tabi soko ni ha mou mukashi no watashi ha i nai no tojikake ta arubamu no messeji ima mo iroase nai no ha Tweedia arigato, egao de i te kure te sore dake de kagayaku no namida mo hitori de tsurai yoru ga ki te mo kowaku nai kara shinjiteru no kizuna o donna toki mo se tsuna sa mo nigai omoide mo kasaneawase tara hanabira mitai da ne waraeru arigato, tonari ni i te kure te sore dake de tsuyoku nareru itsu datte hitori ja nai yo donna toki demo koko ni iru kara ne kono sekai de anata to deae ta kara my wish? for you?? my wish? My wish…? For you.….? My wish...? |-|Kanji= ありがとう、隣にいてくれて それだけで輝くよ あの時の　あの瞬間　息なんてできないくらい ひとりきり暗闇で佇んでた 幸せを探すたび　迷っては見失い いつからか止まることを忘れていた 「どうしたの？」あなたの声がしたの。 やっと見つけられた本当の「ｉ」 ありがとう、隣にいてくれて それだけで強くなれる気がした ひとりでつらい時が来ても　こわくないよね 信じてるの　絆を　どんなときも 動き出す街の中　一歩を踏み出すたび そこにはもう　昔のわたしはいないの 綴じかけたアルバムのメッセージ いまも色褪せないのはTweedia ありがとう、笑顔でいてくれて それだけで輝くの　ナミダも ひとりでつらい夜が来ても　こわくないから 信じてるの　絆を　どんなときも セツナさも苦い想い出も　重ねあわせたら 花びらみたいだね　笑える ありがとう、隣にいてくれて それだけで強くなれる　いつだって ひとりじゃないよ　どんなときでも　ココにいるからね この世界であなたと出逢えたから My wish..? For you… ? My wish..? |-|English= Thank you for being by my side Just because of that, I can shine all the more In that one time of that one moment, I could barely breathe I stood all alone in the heart of darkness Every time I seek out happiness, I would lose sight of everything once I lose myself I already forgot when to stop "What's the matter?" I heard your voice At once, I've finally discovered my true "love" Thank you for always being by my side Just because of that, I feel like I can become stronger Even when I face a hard time alone, I won't be afraid Because at any time, I believe in our bonds Every time I take a step in this bustling city The old me is no longer there The message in the bound album Even now, the tweedia remains unfaded Thank you for smiling by my side Just because of that, these tears are also sparkling Even when I face a hard night alone, I won't be afraid Because at any time, I believe in our bonds When painful moments and bitter memories overlap They look like petals and they make me laugh Thank you for being by my side Just because of that, I can become stronger, always I'm not alone because you are here no matter when Since I've already met you in this world My wish…? For you…..? My wish...? Audio Category:Character Songs Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Music Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Songs Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Songs Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Music Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Songs Category:Music